Salju di Musim Panas
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Ingatan itu terkubur di dasar benaknya. Terlupakan begitu saja yang hampir membuatnya berpikir bahwa ingatan itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Ingatan mengenai seorang pemuda yang pernah menjadi temannya; teman pertamanya. Untuk event: A 1000 Gifts for Harry.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Dreamworks. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Salju di Musim Panas**

Ingatan itu terkubur jauh di dalam benaknya; terkubur oleh memori dari kejadian-kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Sangat jauh di dasar dirinya sampai ia bahkan hampir melupakan ingatan itu. Hampir berpikir bahwa ingatan tersebut hanyalah sebuah mimpi layaknya ingatan mengenai menatap hamparan bintang berkelap-kelip di udara dari sebuah motor yang bisa terbang. Ia masih begitu kecil saat itu jadi jangan salahkan dirinya bisa dengan mudah melupakan hal tersebut.

Tapi seiring waktu, ingatan itu perlahan menyeruak dan muncul di dalam mimpinya tatkala tertidur sendirian di atas tempat tidurnya setelah cukup lama menatap langit malam di luar jendela kamarnya.

Ia ingat bagaimana ketika kecil tidak mempunyai satu pun teman. Anak-anak lain lebih memilih untuk menjauhinya dan menganggapnya tidak ada karena apa yang dikatakan Dudley serta paman dan bibinya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang aneh dan nakal serta suka membuat masalah. Banyak orang tua di Privet Drive bahkan menyuruh anak mereka untuk menjauhinya. Kalaupun ada anak yang tidak peduli dengan semua omong-kosong dari keluarga Dursley dan mencoba mengajaknya bermain bersama, Dudley akan mengganggu mereka. Siapa yang tidak merasa tidak terintimidasi oleh tubuh besar sepupunya?

Banyak tetangga mereka di Privet Drive berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang anak tanpa teman dan kesepian. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki rahasia yang bahkan Dudley pun tidak tahu. Bahwa sebenarnya ia tidaklah kesepian dan bahkan mempunyai seorang teman. Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya waktu itu.

Dan teman itu bukanlah Rubeus Hagrid yang datang di hari ulang tahun ke sebelasnya; menghadiahkan sebuah kue sembari membawakan surat dari Hogwarts.

Ingatannya memang samar karena waktu yang telah berlalu. Namun ia masih bisa mengingat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap dengan tongkat panjang ajaibnya yang terbang meliuk di udara menciptakan salju berkilauan serta angin dingin—yang mampu membuat siapapun tergidik dan mengeratkan mantel mereka—sembari tertawa lepas. Ia juga masih bisa ingat bagaimana sosok itu menciptakan pola-pola indah dari es di jendela rumah keluarga Dursley di pagi hari yang dingin. Saat melihat pola-pola indah berbentuk dedaunan itu, ia tidak akan sadar sudah menghabiskan waktunya menatap penuh kagum sampai pada akhirnya _Aunt_ Petunia akan membentaknya untuk mulai melakukan tugasnya hari itu.

Pertama kali baginya menyadari keberadaan pemuda musim dingin itu pun bukanlah secara disengaja. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan _Aunt_ Petunia ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan senang di atas kepalanya. Saat mendongak, kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya melebar melihat seseorang terbang di langit dengan cahaya berkilau mengikuti di belakang sosok itu. Ia menatap takjub hingga bibirnya terbuka lebar; tanpa sadar bersorak senang hingga berhasil menarik perhatian sosok tersebut.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" pemuda itu bertanya setelah mendekatinya; berjongkok di atas tongkat yang ditancapkan di tanah dengan kedua mata melebar seperti tidak percaya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias, masih menatap takjub pemuda di hadapannya. "Sungguh!?"

"Y-yeah! A-apa kau peri?"

Pertanyaan lugunya mendapat balasan berupa tawa dari sosok tersebut. Keningnya berkerut kala pemuda itu mengatakan dirinya bukanlah peri melainkan Jack Frost. Sejak saat itu, Jack Frost bukan hanya satu atau dua kali mengunjunginya. Selama sisa musim dingin, ia akan selalu menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu di halaman rumah keluarga Dursley; menunggunya selesai mengerjakan tugas lalu bermain bersamanya. Jack Frost bahkan pernah mengerjai Dudley yang berniat menganggunya dengan melemparkan beberapa bola-bola salju dingin ke arah sepupunya hingga Dudley menangis dan meninggalkannya.

Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi? Melupakan keberadaan Jack Frost setelah bagaimana pemuda musim dingin itu memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang begitu indah untuknya?

Jack pasti sedih dan bahkan membencinya, pikirnya sembari menatap langit senja di luar jendela flat-nya. Tersenyum setengah hati mengingat di hari ulang tahun ke sepuluhnya, pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya di siang hari yang terik di musim panas dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. Jack sangat jarang menemuinya jika musim dingin tidak datang di Privet Drive; membuatnya merasa sedikit kesepian.

"Apa kau pikir aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Harry?" tanya Jack kepadanya, memainkan tongkat ajaibnya di udara. "Kau tidak berpikir seperti itu, bukan?"

Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya masih melebar mendengar kata-kata Jack. Ia memang pernah mengatakan kapan hari ulang tahunnya ketika Jack bertanya setelah melihat _Aunt_ Petunia dan _Uncle_ Vernon memberikan banyak hadiah untuk Dudley. Namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika Jack akan mengingatnya.

Jack Frost memberikan hadiah yang sangat menakjubkan baginya. Ia tahu hari ulang tahunnya tepat pada saat musim panas berlangsung di mana matahari bersinar dengan teriknya dan membuat semuanya menjadi kering. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jack kehilangan sentuhan ajaibnya seperti saat musim dingin tiba. Dari udara yang panas, pemuda itu menciptakan ribuan butir salju putih dan membuat udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin. Jack tahu jika dirinya sangat menyukai butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Salju yang menutupi semua permukaan tanah, atap rumah, dan sekitarnya menjadikan semuanya terlihat putih—terlihat indah.

"Ini hadiah dariku," Jack berkata lagi. Tersenyum lebar mendengar dirinya yang tertawa senang. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu! Ini keren sekali, kau tahu!?"

Jack tertawa. "Aku tahu."

Jack Frost tidak hanya memberikannya salju di musim panas kepadanya. Pemuda itu juga memberikannya sebuah _snow_-_globe_ yang begitu indah untuknya sehingga membuatnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiah yang diberikan bahkan sampai ketika Jack mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley; menyembunyikan hadiah dari pemuda itu di balik baju kebesarannya.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling berarti baginya. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, ketika pada akhirnya Dudley berhasil memecahkah hadiah pemberian Jack sebulan kemudian dan kehidupan di Hogwarts menjadi hal yang selalu dipikirkan serta dinantinya, dengan perlahan ia tidak lagi memikirkan sosok pemuda musim panas itu. Ingatan mengenai Jack Frost pun dengan cepat terkubur jauh di dalam dirinya setelah pemuda itu tidak lagi menemuinya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi—apa alasan Jack tidak muncul lagi di dalam hidupnya. Namun apapun alasan itu, ia ingin sekali lagi bisa bertemu dengan Jack Frost; mengucapkan terima kasihnya karena pernah membuatnya tidak merasakan kesepian lagi.

**The end**


End file.
